Closing Time
by bobbles34
Summary: My first Song Fic!  : When Pique and Autor are the only ones at the local hangout,conversations come up and things happen..


Disclaimer: Yeah, I own absolutely nothing…But wouldn't it have been freaking awesome if I did? XD

Summary: My first real song fic (: Hope you like! I got the inspiration from Semisonic's "Closing Time".

When Pique and Autor are the only ones left at the local hangout, conversations come up and things happen…(btw, I shortened the song due to laziness. But if you want to listen to the song, check it up on grooveshark!)

_Closing Time…_

"Did you actually see it?" Autor asked Pique, handing her a root beer and sitting down in front of her at the booth. Pique gave him a "Thanks" before answering him, "Maybe not. It doesn't seem plausible, after all."

"Most things that aren't plausible are actually true you know." Autor said, giving her a smile. It was a rare kind of smile; it wasn't his usual smirk. One like his cousin's, Fakir.

_Time for you to go out, go out into the world._

"You know, you might actually be right." Pique said, giving him a thoughtful look. Autor nodded and they both fell silent. Pique looked around them. The Grill was usually packed on Friday nights; tonight, they were the only few. Both he and Pique refused to drink; not just because they weren't old enough, but because they both agreed that they didn't want to get drunk and have a hangover the next morning. So here they were, drinking their root beers, thinking nothing of it. Nothing of it at all…

_Closing Time…_

"Did you here? Rue and Mytho are coming back to town for the Fire Festival." Pique informed him. Something in Autor cringed. He used to be in love with Rue. Of course he wasn't now, but there was still the feeling of loss still lingering in him.

"No…" and Autor sipped his drink quietly. The booth fell silent, but not an awkward kind of silent. The type of comfortable silence that came over you when you're just enjoying one's company.

_Turn the lights up over every boy and every girl_

Pique's magenta hair sparkled in the dim light; her hair, usually in a bun or in curls, was flat straight. It did her justice, thought Autor. She looked back at him with a smile, a rare one for her: it was a shy smile, like she actually enjoyed the way Autor was looking at her. Or something.

"You okay?" Pique asked him, tilting her head. Autor nodded quickly.

_Closing Time…_

"Where's Fakir and Ahiru?" Pique asked, thanking the waitress. Autor hadn't realized how hungry it was until he had the chicken nachos in front of him. Both of them started digging in.

"I didn't realize how hungry I was." she added.

"Well, Fakir took Ahiru to the Festival of Lights. Him and I both know its not that great, but she had never seen them before. So he took her and there staying in Dushenburg for the evening." Autor explained, and Pique nodded her head. They were both sort of lonely, she noticed. She eyed the dance floor, then at Autor. Then suddenly, she pulled him up with her. Shocked, he could do nothing but follow her.

_I know who I want to take me home. I know who I want to take me home, I know who I want to take me home._

Pique put her arms around him, and they danced in a new, different way. He had watched teens on dramas dance this way. But he, himself, had never danced this way. They were so close, yet they could be much closer. _Time for you to go back to the places you will be from. _Autor had checked his watch. Since when had it been one o clock? They hadn't been here that long…had they? Then he realized…they had.

He wondered what Fakir and Ahiru were up to. Probably watching the stars together, so deeply in love. He let his mind wonder, and he felt himself blush. It was none of his business what they did. But he couldn't help but be jealous. The one girl Fakir had let in, fell in love with, recuperated his feelings. The one he's bothered to let in was the Prince's. She had always been the Prince's. The thought left a burn in his head. Who had he been kidding then? Now that he wasn't in love with her anymore, it still left a bruise on his ego, knowing he had been a fool, an idiot.

_Closing Time…_

Autor looked down at Pique. He wondered if this beautiful tomboy had ever fallen in love. Like, really, truly in love. Not just the fan girl obsession she had had with Fakir.

"Have you…ever been in love?" He asked her hesitantly. Pique looked away. Autor was steps from apologizing for his inquiry when she spoke.

"There was a young boy named Hanu. I met him at the pond one day when I was swimming. We had gotten to talking, and we had gotten along so well. So I kept coming back to the pond and we kept getting to know each other. I returned one day to see that he wasn't there anymore. He had disappeared."

_This room won't be open til your brothers or your sisters come,_

"I told myself I would never fall hard again. Then one day, I felt this incredible attraction to someone I never thought I would. Mytho. His eyes always had looked so lonely, and it was apart of his charm, but I never really thought about him. Then that one day, I felt like I wanted to understand him a little better. Just a little bit. Then as I talked to him, it grew. But it was just a couple day thing and then it had gone away…"

"What about you, Autor?" Now she looked him fully in the face. It was his turn to look away.

_So gather up your jackets…_

Autor watched the last of the people get up and go. They were the only ones.

_Move it to the exits._

The bartender winked at the two of them. She left the radio on, and then exited the building. They were definitely the only two left.

_I hope you have found a friend. _

Could he really trust Pique? When they had met, they had tried every thing to avoid one of another, but they kept seeing one another. Getting partnered up for things. But then they just decided to let it go when he saved Pique from drowning. So now here they were, actually friends. But the butt of the quad. Things that usually happened, happened to Fakir and Ahiru. The ones people usually spent their attentions was Fakir and Ahiru. So they usually just stepped out of the way.

_Closing Time…_

"I fell in love with Rue." He admitted to her. Pique looked away, out of courtesy. That must have not been easy to admit. It was hard to be in love with someone who belonged to someone else. She didn't know how it personally felt but she did know what it was like to have her heart broken. She wanted to cry in sympathy for him, because it was just so…sad. For the both of them.

_Time for you to go out to the places you will be from._

So she instead decided to pull him closer. He looked at her in shock, but let himself be pulled closer to her. It was nice, just dancing like this with no one around. Her blue eyes just stared up at her brown ones, and these little butterflies fluttered in his stomach. What was this feeling? He may have felt such a strong emotion for Rue, but it didn't feel like this. At all.

_I know who I want to take me home. I know who I want to take me home. I know who I want to take me home. So take me home…_

With a flourish of his hand, he spun her around. She laughed and Autor felt himself smile. Nope, he had never felt this way. He pulled her closer, and they swayed back and forth. She laid her head on his shoulder. Autor pulled her firmly to him. There was no space in between them now. And he wanted it to stay that way.

_Closing Time…_

_Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end…_


End file.
